Diamond Dust
by akane.neko
Summary: *COMPLETE* ^_^ AU, Fic...Hope you guys like it! =^.^= p/s: don't 4get that the SD characters will be OOC, very OOC! so... :x
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD, which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      […]      Time and or Places

…    Thoughts

(…)      akane's ramblings

"…"     character's speech

**Bolded words = mysterious character (so far)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

[Nara and Heian Periods**, **Year 1010, Japan]

"You know it is not him that I want, don't you?"  **His dark green eyes bored into her silver ones, glinting evilly.**

Tears filled her silvery orbs, dimming the diamond-like gems.  "Yes…"  Her trembling voice replied.

"Then you know what you should do?"  **He pressed, a smiled curving his lips.**

She turned to look at her love one more time.  Seeing him lying on the cold marble floor, so lifeless, so pale made her heart constrict.  Tears fell as she closed her eyes.  "Yes…"  Her voice breaking as she answered.

"Good."  **His evil smile broadened.  Lifting the cape of ****his coat, ****he covered ****himself and her with it, and they vanished into the dark, moonless night…**

A soft, sorrowful cry could be heard echoing in the crispy night air.  "Sei…I will love you till the end of time…for eternity…"

The body of the young male stirred slightly.

He groaned at the excruciating pain caused by the wound on his left shoulders.  "Hiyuki…"  He whispered in agony.

He pushed himself up from the ground as chills pierced his body.  Azure eyes scanned the empty hall quickly, but he found no traces of his love.  He knew then.  He knew that **he had taken her, and she had gone with ****him to safe him.  Tears blurred his vision at that instant.**

"HIYUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  His heartbreaking screams destroyed the night's silence.  "HIYUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_akane __の__ teahouse…_

_Ok…  I have no idea what I'm writing about yet!  And, I have no idea where this'll lead me, but hope it's gonna be somewhere X_x   At least, this is a start :x_

_BTW…  have fun guessing which SD characters will the above correspond to~ :P hehehe…_

_As usual, think all the SD characters in this fic is gonna be really OOC (can't help it~ *sigh* ~_~).  And, Hiyuki's the OC here._

_Anyways, please R&R, and tell me what you think of it so far, because your comments are gonna effect the outcome of this fic…_

_Cheers~_

_akane, the lazy neko signing off…  =^.^=_


	2. Chapter 1 Cloudy Past

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …    Thoughts

(…)      akane's ramblings

"…"     character's speech

**Bolded words = mysterious character (so far)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Cloudy Past**

[Current Days, Year 2002, Japan]

How long has it been since she was able to walk on open streets once more, after her released from **his binding?  Was it four, five or six centuries ago?  Throughout the ages, she'd seen the rise and fall of numerous empires, and how society had changed since then.  Yet, all these seem like it had happened only yesterday.**

A withered leave fell into her palm.  The sound of crushing leave slipped through her fingers.  When her hand opened, a gentle breeze scattered the finely crushed leaves, dancing under the bright rays of the sun.

"Daiyamondo dasuto (1)."  She whispered.  "Just like the dust mother showed me once…"

She smiled to herself and walked away.  She pulled her coat tighter to block out the chilly winds of the season.  The simple action reminded her that she was alive yet she was also dead…

~*~*~*~*~     Flashback         ~*~*~*~*~

[Muromachi Period, Year 1455, Japan]

"Run mistress!"  Etsu shouted to her mistress.  "Run while you have the chance!"

Hiyuki ran without turning back.  She didn't want to leave Etsu behind, but she had no choice.  This was the only chance for her to escape from **him, and she had waited so long for this chance.  So, she ran, leaving Etsu who had been her best friend for the last centuries behind.**

Behind her, the villagers had set the castle alight and the crimson light lighting the night sky eerily.  Not far away, the cheering sounds of the villagers could be heard.

"The monster's den is destroyed; let us hunt **him down now!"  A villager shouted vibrantly.**

"Yes!  We shall destroy him tonight!  We shall be free from **his tyranny as of today!"  Another shouted.**

"Destroy!  Destroy!  Destroy!  Destroy!"  Others chanted.

As the voices closed in, Hiyuki ran faster.  She ran as fast as her feet could carry her.  Suddenly she bolted to a stop; fear marred her pristine features as her diamond-like eyes widened at the sight of the **man in front of her.**

The **man, her maker of what she was now grabbed her shoulders with brutally, causing her to wince at the sudden shot of pain.**

"Why?!  Why are you always running away from me?!  Why can't you love me?!"  **He shouted in a pained voice.**

She turned her pale face away from him, not wanting to see the hurt in **his dark green eyes.  She bit her lower lip.**

"You knew from the start that I don't love you and I will never love you."  She spoke in a flat, cold tone.

**He released her shoulders and she fell to the ground due to the sudden lost of support.**

"Hahahahaha…"  **He laughed.  He laughed hard.  A laugh that was full of pain and realization.  "All these years and you still love him.  Hahahahaha…"**

She looked up at him, silver eyes hardening at the mention of her lost love.  "Yes.  I love him.  And I love only him."

"Hahahahaha…"  **He continued to laugh as tears of blood fell from ****his eyes.  ****He now realized that all ****he had done to gain her love and trust had been futile.**

"You knew from the very beginning that I love him, but you threatened me to choose between his life and going with you!  I chose to go with you to safe him!"  She screamed abrasively, telling his crimes.  "You forced me to part with my love, and expect me to love you instead?  How ironic!"

**He did not reply her, ****he just**** kept on laughing.  Unexpectedly, ****he grabbed her into a tight embrace and spun around quickly.  She gasped and tried to free herself from his hold, but ****his grip loosened without much effort from her.  She looked up and saw blood trickling from ****his mouth.**

**He smiled at her sorely.  "I've loved you since I first set eyes on you four hundred and forty five years ago, and I will continue to love you no matter what, even if you do not love me."**

It was then that she saw a wooden arrow had penetrated his chest.  Her eyes bulged in shock as she lifted her hands to cover her mouth, gasping at the sight before her.

**He pushed her away forcefully and shouted in a gentle tone.  "Run while you still can.  Go!"**

She fell onto the soft shrubbery.  When she looked back, she could hear the villagers closing in.  She took one last look at **him, and saw ****him mouthed the word 'go' before ****he tuned into dust before her very eyes.**

She got up on her feet and ran as blood tears fell from her eyes.  Although she did not love **him, ****he was still her maker and… her friend.**

~*~*~*~*~     End of Flashback          ~*~*~*~*~

[Current Days, Year 2002, Japan]

Someone tapped her shoulders.  She smiled knowingly and turned to face the culprit.  "Etsu…"

Hamase Etsu smiled at her mistress and friend.  "You should put a stop to your disappearing acts."

Hiyuki lowered her head.  "Gomen Etsu, I've worried you haven't I?"

Etsu sighed.  "What am I going to do with you, Hiyuki?"

Hiyuki remained silent.  Etsu sighed again.  

"C'mon let's go.  Although you're an ancient (2) who's not worry about the sunlight, you still need your monthly dose of fresh blood."  Etsu said as she hurried Hiyuki into the waiting black Mercedes Benz.

o        o        o        o        o

[Rukawa's Penthouse]

Kaede bolted upright in the middle of the night, breathing heavily and drench in cold sweat.

It's that dream again.  What the heck is going on?

He pushed the blankets away and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of cold water, which helped calm his frenzied nerves.  He leaned his forehead onto the cold surface of the stainless steel fridge and heaved a heavy sigh.

Why is this happening to me?  What did I do to offend Kami-sama to ensue such crazed dreams?

He put the glass into the sink and dragged himself back to bed hoping that he'll be free of the dreams for the rest of the night…

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai (Tokyo University), Basketball Gymnasium]

"Teme kitsune!"  Hanamichi shouted at Kaede for the millionth time.  "Earth to kitsune!"

No getting a response, Hanamichi stomped over to the raven head and slapped friendlily, very friendlily.

Kaede stumbled at the force and glared icicles at the red head.  "Do'aho!  What was that for?"

"So, your brain's still here.  And here I thought your brain was sucked by aliens.  Nyhahahaha."

"And your point is?"  Kaede was getting more annoyed by the second.

Before Hanamichi could respond, Maki stepped in and answered for Hanamichi, just before they start another brawl.

"Sakuragi's been calling, no shouting is the more appropriate word, at you for the last five minutes.  What gives Rukawa?  Is something the bother?"  Their team captain asked in a concerned voice.

"Iie sempai, I'm fine."  Kaede replied in his monotone.

"The kitsune's not paying attention during renshuu!  News of the century!"  Kiyota Nobunaga snickered at the sidelines, which earned him icicles from the Ice Prince.

Out of the blue, heavy and rushed footsteps echoed in the hallways that led to the basketball gymnasium.  Ayako and Ryota appeared at the doors huffing and puffing.

"Guys, the new professor is here!"  Ayako shouted excitingly.

"Yeah, and she sure is youngest professor I've seen in my life."  Ryota added after smoothing his breaths.

Those who were present in the gym looked at the couple who just busted in with questions in their eyes.

"Nani?  Professor?"  "What professor?"  "What's a new professor gotta do with us?"

While everyone spoke their questions, Kaede remained emotionless and silent as usual.

"Shame of you all, especially you Maki sempai and you Fujima sempai!"  Ayako accused as she pointed a finger at the players.  "You two are supposed to be the pride of ToDai's medical school and yet you two claim to know nothing about the arrival of a new professor who is renowned for her genius in genetics engineering?"

Maki and Fujima blushed embarrassingly at their kohai and team manageress.

"You mean Kazekan sensei, Ayako."  Fujima said, after comprehending Ayako's speech.

Maki sighed.  "Ayako, how do you expect to know 'which' new professor is here?  We get so many new professors coming in and out of the different faculties all the time."

Ayako stuck her tongue out cutely.  "Oops!  I forgot.  Gomen ne sempai."

"Ne…Ayako-san, why are you so excited about this Kazekan sensei's arrival?"  Morohoshi Dai asked curiously.

"She's incredible!"  Ayako gasped.  "She's the most beautiful and gentle person I've ever seen in my life."

"Huh?"  "Honto?"  "Nani?"  Maki, Fujima, and Morohoshi asked in unison.

The other players present, namely Hanamichi, Kaede, Sendoh, Hanagata and others eyed their manageress weirdly.  What is she talking about?

"C'mon, you'll see what I mean once you see her!"  Ayako hurried everyone to follow her.  "Kogure sempai, Akagi sempai and Mitsui sempai are there now!"

Due to the fear of her infamous tessen, all the players followed her out of the gym and headed towards the sunken garden outside the main library building.

As the group neared the garden, they could hear soft music produced by a flute.  The piece being played was 'Diamond Dust' (3), a famous folk song.  The soft yet eerie sound of the flute touched the strings in everyone's heart, even Kaede.

Kaede felt a pang in his heart as he listened to the melody.  Why is this so familiar? 

Then, as if a movie scene flashed across his eyes, he saw himself wearing a traditional hakama with a samurai tied to his waist.  His long hair was tied back.  Beside him sat a girl whose features were hazy, yet he felt that he'd know her for eternity.  He was playing the flute for her, and the melody was that of Diamond Dust.  This strange scene lifted as swiftly as it came.

What the?! He shouted mentally.

When the group reached the garden, the music stopped and the audience applauded.  The player looked up as she lowered the flute, holding it in her laps.  She stood up and bowed, and then she straightened slowly.  Her midnight blue hair shimmered in the sunlight and her silver eyes sparkled like diamonds.  A soft smile curving her red lips, perfecting her delicate features and soft porcelain skin.

"Arigatou minna san."  She spoke in a soft, gentle voice that was akin to the spring breeze.

Her audience stared at her in admiration because of her beauty and her mysterious charms.  She, like Ayako had said earlier was the most beautiful creation of heaven.

When Kaede's cobalt orbs meet her silver ones, an electrifying chill crept up his spine making him shiver.  The feeling was so unique that he felt like he'd seen her before, and had known her for the longest time.  This feeling came from deep within him, from his soul.

"Sei…"  Kaede's eyes widened as he heard a mental voice.  It was the voice he'd heard over and over again in his dreams.  'Sei…"  He froze as the voice replayed itself in his mind.

=|=|=|=|=          Kaede's Recurring Dream        =|=|=|=|=

The fog was heavy, so heavy that he couldn't see his hands when he held them up in front of him.  What is this place?  

From a distance, a gentle voice, a voice filled with pain and sorrow, but loving at the same time cried out to him.

"Sei…  Don't be sad; don't close yourself to the world anymore.  Please don't grieve continuously from lifetime to lifetime over something that is done and cannot be reversed.  Please Sei…  Open your heart to the world around you.  Please learn to love again, Sei…"

As the voice faded, he could see the silhouette of a young woman with long hair.  Her hair danced as a light breeze blew.

"Who is Sei?"  He shouted his question at her, but she never replied his question.  Not once.  She turned and disappeared into the fog.

Despite of the unanswered question, somewhere deep within his soul, he knew that Sei was him and he was Sei…

He always broke away from the dream after shouting out his question.

=|=|=|=|=          End of Kaede's Recurring Dream         =|=|=|=|=

Kaede snapped out of his reverie and saw Hiyuki smiling at him.  It was strange, but her smile warmed his heart.  To everyone's surprise, he smiled back at her.  This shocked everyone since no one had seen the Ice Price smile before!

What followed put everyone into further shock.  Kaede walked up to Hiyuki and asked softly, "Who are you?  Why do I feel like I know you?"

Everyone stared at Kaede in disbeliefs.  Did the Ice Price just smiled?  How can his voice be filled with tenderness and emotions, instead of cold and monotonous?!

Hiyuki remained smiling.  "Watashi wa Kazekan Hiyuki desu.  Douzo yoroshiku."  She spoke softly.

"Kazekan Hiyuki."  Kaede mumbled.  "I know that name from somewhere…"  He said as he looked at her puzzlingly.

"She's the tensai of genetic engineering, of course you've heard of her from somewhere since her name is mentioned in almost every single report from the field."  Etsu said sardonically.

"Etsu."  Hiyuki said gently to silence her friend.  She then turned to Kaede.  "I apologize for my assistant's brashness."

"Iie..."  He said.

Hiyuki looked into his blue pools, smiling.  "You're eyes are as beautiful as always."

"Nani?"  He asked astounded.

"Iie, nandamonai."  Hiyuki lowered her head.  "I have to go now, see you again sometime, Rukawa Kaede-san."

Hiyuki ended their conversation with that and walked away with Etsu.  Fellow ToDai students and basketballers were baffled by what had just happened.

What the!?  How did she know my name? Kaede asked himself in bewilderment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NB:      (1)        Daiyamondo dasuto = diamond dust

            (2)        ancient = the "older" population of the undead community, more than 500 years old (I made this up, so don't sue me if it's not true~ :P)

_            (3)        Diamond Dust = a song by Himuro Kyosuke, so it's definitely not a folk song~ :P Also, it is this song that gave me the idea to write this fic :)_

_akane __の teahouse~_

_OK… this chapter sucks, right?  But I am doing my best to set the story up, so please don't throw rotten eggs at me if you don't like it?  Pretty please???  *runs to find some place to hide* And…  R&R please?  Comments?  Flames?  Just gimme what you think I deserve k?  Thank you…_

_By the way, if you're curious of the song Diamond Dust and can't find it on the web, then try looking for me on ICQ (33823296)…if I'm around I'll send you the file.  _

**_sLL, Eliar Swiftfire, and Fiery-Ice… __tnx for reviewing :)  I promise you guys that I'll clear things up ASAP!  :)_**

_Cheers~ =^.^=_


	3. Slowly Remembering

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …                Thoughts

(Numeral)         Explanations in akane の teahouse

"…"                 character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

            **Bolded words = mysterious character (so far)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Slowly Remembering **

[Fuu Kyo (1), Suburban Tokyo]

"You've been looking at that scrap book for the last two hours, Hiyuki."  Etsu walked into the sunken lounge holding a vase of lilies.

Hiyuki looked up; a flash of pain crossed her silver eyes.  "My heart ache for him, he's been sad for too long."

Tears of blood trickled down her face.  Etsu sighed and handed her a box of tissue.

"You've watched him for centuries, from one lifetime to another, and you've never let him see you before.  So, why now?  Why do you let him know of your existence now?"  Etsu enquired.

Hiyuki took a piece of tissue and wipe her tears.  "Because I can no longer stand seeing him punishing himself subconsciously.  His heart and soul had suffered enough, it's time for him to let go of the past."

"Ano… what do you mean?"

"He was once a vibrant soul, but ever since my fading, he closed himself to the world.  He encircled himself with ice and distant himself from everyone, not letting anyone to get close to him, and the situation had turned for the worse over the years.  If I don't help him now, he'll never return to his old self."

"But he isn't the person he was a thousand years ago, well, almost a millennium ago."  Etsu said incredulously.  "Besides, being in contact with him again will get you nowhere either.  You'll never be able to be with him."

Hiyuki lowered her eyes.  "I know I can never be with him, even though I love him eternally."  She then lifted her head, eyes filled with scarlet.  "But I still have to help him; I want to break his shell for him so that he can live again, truly live again."

Etsu sighed hopelessly.  "Nothing can change your mind is there?"

Hiyuki nodded firmly.  "I will do everything within my power to help him, until then I will not leave him."

"How about after you've achieve what you want?  Do you really think you can leave him then?"

"I will.  I have to."

"Don't you think you will push him into another dead-end by leaving him then?"

"By that time, he will know what I am and he will not want to be near me at all."  Hiyuki replied with a sad smile.

"OK, do what you want and I will not interfere.  But promise me this; you will not get yourself hurt during the process."  Etsu said solemnly holding Hiyuki's hands.

Hiyuki nodded and smiled a thankful smile.  "Arigatou Etsu."

"Yeah…whatever…"

A current of air blew into the sunken lounge and flipped the pages of the scrap book.  Paintings and photos of different males moved to the rhythm of the wind.  One resembled the other by having a pair of cold, blue kitsune-like eyes.

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai's Cafeteria]

"Oi kitsune, how do you know that new professor?"  Hanamichi asked as he sat down with his tray of food.

"…"

"Well, if Rukawa doesn't know her, then how come she knows his name?"  Sendoh said as he sat down at the table.

"…"

"Baka smiley!"  Hanamichi hit Sendoh's head.  "Let me ask you this, who in Japan haven't seen us on TV?"

Sendoh avoiding Hanamichi's attack desperately.  "Watch the head aka ozaru!"

"Dare aka ozaru?"  Hanamichi glared at Sendoh, and was prepared to jump at him anytime depending on his answer.

"Do'ahos."  The kitsune spoke at last.  Hanamichi and Sendoh turned to glare at Kaede.

"Hey, what's the fuss about?"  Kogure asked as he approached the table with Akagi and Mitsui, and saved the day as usual.

"We're trying to figure out what's his relationship with Professor Kazekan."  Sendoh said as he took a bite of his club sandwich.

"Aa!"  Kogure comprehended.

"So you guys figured anything yet?"  Mitsui asked while he took a sip of his drink.

"Unfortunately nothing yet."  Sendoh grumbled.

Kaede rolled his eyes at his current and former teammates.  "Do'ahos."

"Teme kitsune!  Who are you calling an idiot!?"  Hanamichi balled his fists at the raven head.

"Isn't it obvious?  Who ever responded to my statement is it."  Kaede smirked wickedly.

"Teme!  Baka kitsune otoko!"  Hanamichi began to roll up his sleeves and readied himself for a good fight.

"Are you guys fighting again?"  Said a somber voice.

They looked up and saw Maki walking over to join them, with Kiyota.

"Hn."  Kaede snorted.

"Aa...iie, we're not fighting."  Pulling his most innocent face, Hanamichi went over to Kaede and put his right arm around Kaede's shoulders to show their captain how well they get along.  "We're not fighting are we kitsune?"

"Get your hands off me do'aho."

Kaede pushed Hanamichi's hands away and continued with his lunch, ignoring the fuming red head.

Maki sighed at the two.  They can be such good partners on court but off court, it is hell let loose.

Kogure coughed to ease the tension a little.  "So… where were we just now?"  
  


"Rukawa and kirei professor's relationship."  Mitsui grinned cheekily.

"Hey guys."  Fujima joined them with his tray of lunch.  "You won't believe what I just went through."

"How was the lecture, Fujima?"  Maki asked the seemingly exhausted Fujima.

"It's the best lecture I've been to, but it was also the most horrendous brain wracking session I've ever been through.  I'm so exhausted now, mentally that is."  Fujima yelped.  "And, here are the notes.  Give them back to me as soon as possible, because I really need to digest the whole thing."

Fujima grabbed the notes from the previous lecture and passed them to Maki.

"Maki-san, you weren't at your lecture just now?"  The good natured Megane-kun asked.

Flipping through Fujima's notepad, Maki nodded.  "Yeah, I was at the basketball committee meeting just now."

"Sou…"  Kogure nodded.

"Goodness!  She went through all that in the lecture?"  Maki asked in astonishment.

Fujima nodded.  "She sure is one heck of a lecturer.  Everything was explained in the simplest fashion, every single concept can be understood effortlessly."

"I can see what you mean."  Maki closed the notepad.  "I'll give this back to you tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Fujima, would that lecture you just had happen be Professor Kazekan's?"  Akagi asked curiously since his next lecture will be that of the new professor.

"Hai.  And I guarantee you'll enjoy her lectures."  Fujima complimented.

"I see."  Akagi nodding in respond.

"Kazekan kyoujiyu (2)!"  A voice amidst the lunching students.

All heads from the basketball team's table rose to the voice and swung their heads in search of the said name.  Finally, they found the said person by the main entrance of the cafeteria with her assistant.

Hiyuki smiled at the student who called out her name, and nodded in acknowledgement.  She then continued her way to the counter with Etsu and placed their lunch order.  After paying for their lunches, the pair went over to the empty table next to the windows.  Immediately, students and university staffs, males predominantly, swamped their table.  The rowdiness made Hiyuki uneasy and irritated Etsu badly.

Watching the scene before his eyes, Kaede frowned.  What the heck do they think they're doing?  Do'ahos!

As he saw a male university staff sat down next to Hiyuki, his frown tightened.  What does that tonsaki (3) think he's doing?

Enraged by the scene, Kaede got up from his seat and stormed over to Hiyuki's table.

"Get away from her aho."  Kaede said coldly to the guy sitting next to Hiyuki.

Hiyuki looked up and smiled at Kaede gently.  The group surrounding her was dazed by her smile, Kaede included.

"Rukawa-san, konnichiwa."  Her tone soft as the gentle spring breeze, eyes glistening under the radiance of the autumn sun.

Snapping out of his stupor, Kaede grabbed her arm and made her follow him as he stomped out of the refectory.

"Wow!"  The basketballers gasped at their Ice Prince's unexpected act.

"Sugoi… didn't know he had that in him."  Sendoh grinned in amazement.

"Yeah… never expected that from him."  Hanamichi spoke incredulously.

The others remained wide eyed and nodded continuously, agreeing with Sendoh and Hanamichi.

Those who surrounded Hiyuki were first frozen by Kaede's icy glares then shocked by his brusque actions.  They were rendered speechless and gaping at what had happened just a while ago.

On the other hand, Etsu smiled a knowing smile at the incident.  And here it begin.  Good luck Hiyuki…

But unknown to all, a pair of dark green eyes watched the event silently as a malicious smile curved the owner's the lips.  The obsidian gems gleamed brightly as **he tailed Kaede and Hiyuki stealthily.**

o        o        o        o        o

[Small Lawn Area Outside ToDai's Music Faculty]

"Rukawa-san, can you release my arm please?  I think my arm will begin to bruise if you insist on such a firm hold."  Hiyuki said with her soft unhurried voice.

Kaede stopped and let go of her arm.  She gently massaged the area where he'd seized earlier.  He studied her from that angle while remaining aloof characteristically.

"Dochirasama (4)?"  Sounded his low baritone.

Hiyuki looked up from her arm and looked into his cobalt blues.  "Kazekan Hiyuki desu.  I told you yesterday, did I not?"

He ran a hand through his raven tresses in frustration.  "Iie!  What I want to know is, who are you really?  Why do I have this feeling that I know you?!"

She smiled innocently.  "What do you mean Rukawa-san?"

"You are toying with me."  He narrowed his kitsune-like eyes dangerously.

She stifled a laugh which sounded like ringing silver bells.  "You are thinking too much, Rukawa-san.  I do not toy with people."

"…"

"Maybe you and I knew each other in our past lives."  Hiyuki made a statement that stunned Kaede.

But before he could react, a voice resonated through his mind.  His eyes widened.

"Sei, do you not remember?  …Do you not remember the long walks we had on the meadow?  Do you not remember how you used to play the flute to me?  Sei…"

As if on cue, a student who was practicing on the piano in the room which they stood outside of commenced the tune of Diamond Dust at that very moment.  Inside Kaede's head, he felt something clicked and the picture of him playing the flute to that indistinguishable girl flashed across his eyes again.  However, this time he saw the face of the girl, it was Hiyuki.  He gasped and stared at her unbelievingly.

His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.  All he managed was, "Kimi…"

 "Seems like you have recovered a minute part of your lost memory, Kaede."  Hiyuki smiled pleasantly, and turned to walk away.  As if by magic, her retreating figure suddenly vanished in front of his very eyes.

Itsudaina (5)!?  What the heck just happened!? At that instant, Kaede's mind was bombarded by millions of questions about what happened just now.

Meanwhile, under the shadow of a leafy tree stood a lanky male clad in black.  **His obsidian eyes witnessed the event that had just taken place.**

"Maa maa, you have not changed a bit over the centuries my dear Hiyuki."  **He smiled tenderly at the silver eyed young woman.  But when ****he moved ****his sight onto the young man, ****his eyes hardened.  The dark green gems turned black with hatred.  "And you my dear noble warrior, you did not have her then and you will certainly not have her now."**

**He turned to walk away frowning and the sculptured features of ****his face hardened.  Like Hiyuki, ****he vanished out of sight like a puff of smoke.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_OK… first, to clear up some Jap terms in this chapter for those who didn't know…_

                        (1)        Fuu Kyo           ~          Wind Cottage, which is just the name of Hiyuki and Etsu's residence.

                        (2)        Kyoujiyu          ~          Professor

                        (3)        Tonsaki            ~          numbskull; dimwit; idiot

                        (4)        Dochirasama    ~          who are you?

                        (5)        Itsudaina           ~          what on earth?

_Secondly… *bows* **a big thank you to those who reviewed!!  \\^o^// I'm so happy~ ^_^**_

_Thirdly…  What do you think of this chapter??  Liked it or hated it??  Reviews plsssssssssss~~~~~  ^_^  Doumo arigatou!!  =^.^=_

_Lazy neko…signing out…for now~ :P  =^.^=_


	4. Puzzled Kitsune

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …                Thoughts

(Numerals)       Explanations in akane の teahouse

"…"                 character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

Thanks for the reviews everyone, and glad to hear that you guys like the fic …so far… hehe :) 

**Tensaispira, *bow* thank you for liking my OC ^_^; ****Fiery-Chan, please be careful and don't fall off your chair, k?  *wink*; ****sLL, no no no, the green eyed guy isn't Fujima, I don't have the heart to make Fujima such an evil person :P hehe…**

Anyways… getting back to the fic, hope this chapter clear things up a tiny bit for you~ ^_^ 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Puzzled Kitsune**

[ToDai's Basketball Gym]

"Bang!"  The ring reverberated at the force of the slam dunk.

Kaede wiped the perspiration off his forehead with his wrist band and walked to pick up a water bottle.

Others in the gym stared at the raven head in bewilderment.

"What's with him today?"  Kiyota said stupefied.

"It's like he is venting out his frustration or anger or whatever he wants to get rid off on the poor ball."  Hanagata added.

"Hmm…can it have something to do with the little lunchtime incident?"  Sendoh said thoughtfully.

Hanagata glanced at the spiky head.  "Maybe, but honestly, has anyone seen Rukawa so hyped up about something before?  Let alone acting so brusquely."

"You're right there Toru, this is the first time I've seen emotions from him."  Said Fujima as he joined the small group.

"Think this is the first time anyone has seen Rukawa with any form of emotion."  Maki commented slowly.  "In fact, I don't think he's even been so emotional before, not even in any of the games we'd played."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with what their captain said.

"All I know is that I found a stupefied kitsune outside the Faculty of Music just now, and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost."  Hanamichi said in a peculiar tone.

"Huh?"  Everyone gawked.

"Ano, what do you mean Sakuragi?"  Maki asked dumbfounded.

Hanamichi recalled the situation.  "His eyes were glazed over when I found him, and he didn't even notice my presence until I gave him a head butt, which woke him from his little trance."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the head butting part of his story.

"Then what?"  Asked Morohoshi who'd just joined them.

"Well, the kitsune was wide eyed with shock at first then he mumbled something like it couldn't be and walked off."

"Err…K…in other words; no one knows what happened between Rukawa and Kazekan kyoujiyu then."  Hanagata concluded.

Everyone shrugged in befuddlement.

"Anyways, let's get back to practice, we have game next week!"  Maki hollered.

"Hai!"  The players responded.

As all the players returned to renshuu, Hanamichi looked at Kaede puzzlingly.  What's wrong, kitsune?

~*~*~*~*~     Flashback         ~*~*~*~*~

"Where is that baka kitsune otoko?  Doesn't he know that the lecture's gonna start in less than ten minutes?"  Hanamichi grumbled as he looked for his raven haired teammate.

He stopped in his track as he walked pass the Faculty of Music and saw a lone, pale lanky figure standing under autumn sun.  There's the baka kitsune!  What's he doing?  Sun baking?  Baka!

Hanamichi stormed over to the Kaede and yelled.  "Oi baka kitsune!  We're gonna be late!"

Kaede didn't stir from the call.  

Hanamichi fumed and he waved a hand in front of Kaede.  "Teme kitsune, didn't you hear me?"

The raven head remained silent and distant.  It was like he was there, and yet he wasn't.

Hanamichi frowned and waved his hands some more.  Not getting the results he wanted, he resort to his most effective wake-up call – head butting.  This sure broke Kaede from his spell.

"What was that for do'aho!?"  Kaede held a hand to his forehead where he'd been head butted, azure eyes shining with white rage.

"Nyhahahaha!  That was for ignoring the tensai!  Nyhahahaha!"  The red head pointed a finger at his teammate as he laughed his crazy laugh.

"Do'aho."  Kaede spat and turned to walk away.

Hanamichi noticed his parting and followed.  "Oi, chotto matte yo!"  He called out and quickly followed.

When he reached Kaede's side, he teased.  "You looked like you've been shocked by a ghost!  Hehehe…"

Kaede stopped abruptly, and his face paled a shade or two.  "What ghost?"

Hanamichi studied his teammate for a little then voiced his concern.  "Oi, you sure you're ok, kitsune?"

"Daijoubu.  I'm fine."  Kaede avoided the red head's eyes and questions.  "Err…we'd better get going, we're gonna be late right?"

"Yeah…"

Hanamichi stalled for a while observing the retreating back of his teammate and friend.  Something must have happened to make kitsune so jumpy now, but what?

When he heard the chimes of the clock tower (1) he brushed the thought aside.  Oh hell!  We're gonna be late, and Shige kyoujiyu is gonna kill us!

The red head ran to catch up with his blue eyed teammate and hurried the latter to get to class.

~*~*~*~*~     End of Flashback          ~*~*~*~*~

After ending his trail of thoughts, Hanamichi strolled over to Kaede and sat down next to him.

"Hey, wanna talk about what happened just now?"

Kaede took a glance at his friend and muttered, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Teme Kaede, I know something's wrong k?  I can sense it; in fact you're radiating with the words 'something is bugging me!'"  Hanamichi paused then continue, "Fess up, maybe we can help."

An almost unnoticeable smile curved Kaede's lips ever so slightly.  It was only at tight situations such as this where Hanamichi will call him with his first name.  He was grateful to have a friend like Hanamichi who was loud and definitely annoying at times, no, make that almost constantly; but at times like these, he was also a sensitive and caring soul.  A string of thoughts flew by and he remembered the days when they used to treat each other as archenemies and the countless bickering they have had during high school.  Each and every one of those moments was special, and they were the foundation of their solid friendship.  He treasured them dearly.

"Don't worry Hanamichi, I'm fine, honestly."  Kaede spoke emotionlessly, but his eyes gave away his thanks to his friend.

"No!  You're not alright!  There is something bothering you, I know it.  Why can't you tell me so that I can help you with it?  Am I not your best friend?"  Hanamichi pressed, frowning.  Other Mito Yohei who had been his best friend since forever, Kaede was his other best friend, on and or off court.

"Hanamichi, it's not that I don't want to tell you.  It's just that…"  Kaede paused and looked at his friend with a confusing gaze.  "It's just that I don't know where to start or how to tell you this.  Especially since I myself don't know what is the meaning of all these, and why are these things happening to me."

"Try me."  The red head said firmly, with the flames of determination flashing in his honey brown eyes.  Flames that is almost as bright as his red hair.

Kaede sighed.  He knew he would not have peace until he told his insistent friend.  But, how was he supposed to tell his friend about the radical dreams he had been having, and the incident at lunch?  He'd never believe a single bit word of it.

As the kitsune tried to conjure the best method to tell the red head about what had happened to him lately in a logical way, their captain came over.

"Ahem!  Sorry for breaking up your cozy conversation, but we do have a game to play next week and we have renshuu to get through with.  So, do you guys mind showing a little participation?"  An irked Maki spoke.

"Sorry…"  Hanamichi mumbled and scooted back to join his teammates in practice.

Phew~ save by the old man! Kaede thought silently.  He nodded to Maki as a gesture of apology and moved to join his teammates.

Maki sighed a mushroom breath.  What have I done to deserve such weirdoes as teammates!?

Shaking his head in hopelessness, Maki went back to the matter at hand, i.e. practice hard for the oncoming game between ToDai and Chiba University.

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai's Main Library]

After renshuu, Kaede found his feet carrying him into the library.  He had just gone through the electronic catalogue and found himself a very long list of books regarding reincarnations, and links between past and present lives.  He went to the sections designated for unconventional sciences and mythological literature.  After a little searching, he found the five books that matched his search criteria most and took them off their respective shelves and sat down with the books at an inconspicuous corner.

As he read the different documentations and experiences of encounters with past lives, he sweat dropped.  What he had been through in the last month, which was after the commencement of the dreams, were nothing like what the books said.

If what I went through weren't anything to do with my past and present lives, then what are all these then?  The books said that these people knew who they were and what they did in their past lives, and their features and life now resembled that of their previous one.  But… what about me?  All I get are flashes of a guy who I think was me playing a flute to that girl, woman.  So what is the meaning of what I'm experiencing now?

He thought about the dreams and the flashes of memories, if they could be considered as memories passed, and only two things connected.  It was the name Sei and Hiyuki.  He knew that the voices he kept hearing were meant for him, even though they kept saying the name Sei.  Also, Hiyuki was the girl that he could only see as a silhouette in his dreams and that girl who the flautist played Diamond Dust for.  

Then, it suddenly struck him as he remembered what Hiyuki had said earlier.  "Maybe you and I knew each other in our past lives."

That was a statement and not a question.  I'm sure of it.  But if that is so, does it mean that she and I are somehow connected telepathically or something?

"Oi, didn't know you're a superstitious person, kitsune."  Hanamichi grinned as he tapped Kaede's shoulders unexpectedly.

Kaede jumped at the surprise interruption and glared at the offender.  "Do'aho, don't do that."

Hanamichi's grin widened.  It's not everyday you get to scare the wits out of the kitsune.

The red head sat down next to Kaede and flipped a few pages of one of the books.  "Why the sudden interest in this sort of crap?"

Kaede sighed.  "Why are you always so nosy?"

"Because you're my friend and friends help each other out at times of need.  And now, I sensed that you're at a time of need, and that's why I'm here, to help you out with your problems."  Hanamichi smiled warmly at the ice block.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"

"Bingo!"  He grinned widely.  "So, are you gonna tell or are you gonna tell?"

Sighing once more, Kaede poured out whatever was bothering him to the red head.

Hanamichi began to frown as he listened, and his frown grew tighter by the minute as Kaede continued with his tale.

"You mean she vanished physically?  In front of your eyes?"  Asked the flabbergasted red head.

Kaede nodded.  "Exactly.  I've been rationing with myself that it's impossible for that to happen.  Not even the best illusionists can do that without some trickery.  But that's what happened and that's what I witnessed."

Hanamichi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  He closed his mouth and thought for a while.  "You sure that's what you saw?  I mean, are you sure that your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?  When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

Hearing this, the kitsune like eyes hardened.  "You don't believe me."  Kaede said coldly.

The red head quickly held up his hands in repudiation trying to cool his friend's anger.  "That's not what I meant.  I was only trying to look at the situation from a more scientific angle."

"Hn."  Kaede snorted.

"Hey, you don't really me expect to believe something that sounded like it was from a fantasy story book straight off right?"  Hanamichi said forlornly.

Sighing for the nth time that day, Kaede relented.  "You're right, I'm sorry for being rude just now."

"Hey, don't sweat it.  We'll figure out what all these are about sooner or later."  Hanamichi nudged the raven head friendlily.

Kaede smiled vaguely.  "I hope so too."

"OK, since that's settled, let's go grab something to eat.  I'm starving!"  Hanamichi beamed.

Kaede rolled his eyes.  "You're always hungry aho."

"Teme, who are you calling an aho, kitsune?"

"Hn… do'aho."  Kaede said as he got up and walked away with Hanamichi following behind.

A shadow hidden behind the bookshelf where the pair of basketballers had formerly sat walked into the light.  She took one of the books from the table and flipped through it.  A smile formed on her face and her purple eyes gleamed playfully.

"Well, looks like she's definitely got his attention."  Etsu smiled amusingly.  "I wonder, how is she going to bring back the boy's lost memories…"

Etsu put the book back onto the table.  She turned and vanished into the air like Hiyuki did earlier in that day.

o        o        o        o        o

[Kose Manor, outskirts of Tokyo]

"Master Fukurou, Tachiha-san is here to see you."  Sanwa Hajime bowed respectfully at the man standing next to the fireplace.

The man, Fukurou, did not answer his secretary immediately.  Instead, he played with the glass of wine he was holding.  He watched the wine swirled in the glass then turned his head to face Sanwa.

"Show him in please, Sanwa."  His voice the words gracefully like an aristocrat.

"Yes master."  Sanwa bowed again before he took his leave.

A male dressed in nothing but white entered the study shortly.  He was all white.  Not only his cloths were white, but his hair and eyebrows were silver, and his skin was fairer than ivory.  He disregarded the presence of the owner and flopped himself onto the sofa lazily.  He smiled at him cynically.  Even though the smile softened his handsome features, the figure in white looked angelic yet devilish at the same time.

"Is that the polite way to greet your persire (2), my dear Tachiha Kon?"  He smiled, pleased with his 'offspring'.

Tachiha laughed cynically.  "Maa maa, surely you don't expect me to be 'polite' or 'courteous' after all these years now do you, Kose-san?"

Kose Fukurou laughed blithely.  "Yes, the devil is not suited for politeness.  Hahaha…"

Tachiha sneered.  "So you've found her at last."

Raising an eyebrow at Tachiha's statement, Kose's obsidian gems gleamed deviously.  "How can you be so sure?"

"You've been looking for her for what, the past four, five centuries?  And you've never look so happy before, so I'd say that you've found your prey."  Tachiha said with a shrug.

"Ah yes… my prey, my one and only interest.  More importantly, my one and only love."  Kose's chiseled features softened as he spoke the last words.

Tachiha rolled his eyes at his persire.  He could never stand any form of mushiness, and especially since it's coming from Kose, it was the worst.

"So, what are your plans then?"

 "I will make her mine again."  Kose took a sip of the wine and smiled tenderly.  But his dark green eyes soon frosted over with hatred.  "And I will make sure that he will not have her.  I did not allow it a millennium ago and I will not allow him to have her now.  Never!"

Kose crushed the glass he was holding and the wine seeped through his fist.  The mixture of wind and blood fell to the floor slowly.

Tachiha grinned at the view.  "Interesting.  Demo, how are you going to do that, my dear father?  You said it yourself that she did not love you in the previous lifetime, so what make you think that you'll gain her love in this lifetime?"

Kose snarled at Tachiha.  "Do not provoke me, boy!"

"I'm merely stating the facts."  Tachiha was in no way intimidated by Kose's superior existence to his.

Kose clenched his fists.  He hissed through gritted teeth, "She will love me this time.  She will not escape from me again!"

"Yare yare."  Tachiha rolled his eyes in disgust.

Kose turned and stepped closer to the fireplace.  He half knelt and watched the flames danced as they engulfed the pieces of wood.  The flames reminded him of the painful death he endured in his previous lifetime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse_

_First thing first…explanations:_

_(1) __Clock tower – I'm assuming that there's one in ToDai, since there's one in my uni :x_

_(2) __Persire – the maker of another immortal, a word I made up :P hehehe…_

_So… how was it?  Has some of the fog been lifted after reading this chapter?  *grins* =^.^=  I promise that things will get clearer in the next chapter ^_~  Reviews plzzzzzzzzz~~~  ^o^ *points to the review at the bottom left hand corner or at akane44@lycos.com* thank you~~~  ^o^_

_Byeee for now~  _

_Meow~ =^.^=_


	5. Painful Memories

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …                Thoughts

"…"                 character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

            {…}                Mental voice

            (Numerals)       Explanations in akane の teahouse ^_~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Painful Memories**

[Fuu Kyo]

Hiyuki sat on the swing made from the branches of the huge oak tree, holding a silver flute in her hands.  She looked up into the velvety sky and smiled at the millions of diamanté decorating it.  Slowly, she held the mouthpiece of the flute to her scarlet lips.  The touching melody of Diamond Dust vibrated through the still night's air.

When the tune ended, Etsu stepped out from the house holding a cup of hot lemon tea.  She handed the drink to Hiyuki who took it graciously.

"Arigatou Etsu."  Hiyuki said softly.

Etsu sat down beside her, on the stool made of an old tree stump.  "Douita shimashite."

"You've gone into his dreams again."  Looking up into the sky, Etsu spoke gently.

"Hai."  Hiyuki replied gently.

"Do you really think this can bring back his memories?"

"It is the only way I know how.  And it is evident that he is remembering slowly."

"Guess so.  But what next?"

Hiyuki sighed and shook her head.  "I don't know.   I truly don't know…"

Her silver eyes glinted under the moonlight and she looked into distant spaces.

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai's Basketball Gym]

It's been almost a week since he last saw Hiyuki.  Although he kept hearing about her outstanding lecturing skills from his teammates, he hadn't seen her since that fateful day when she vanished in front of his eyes.

Lately, he no longer hears the voice calling out to Sei in his dreams.  Instead, he had been hearing the haunting melody of Diamond Dust in his dreams and even when he was wide awake sometimes.  The melody brought up intense emotions in his heart.  They were heart wrenching.  Each time the melody resonated in his mind, his heart began to ache badly.  The heartache was sometimes so unbearable that he felt like screaming to let out his frustration, hoping that will ease the pain.  The torturous feelings ware like losing someone he held extremely dearly to heart, a lost love…

It was the day of the match between ToDai and Chiba University.  The gymnasium was packed with spectators from both campuses, and the Rukawa Shinetai was cheering their hearts out for their heartthrob hero.

Amidst the rowdy spectators, a pair of diamond like eyes scanned the area leisurely, a gentle smile curving the soft red lips of the owner.  Next to her sat a fidgety purple eyed girl, who obviously found the situation discomforting.

"Honestly Hiyuki, do we have to attend this… this event?"  Etsu growled in agony.

Hiyuki patted brown haired girl's shoulder.  "Do you not find this interesting?"

"Not in a million years!  I really don't understand why people like such noisy events these days."  Etsu grumbled.

Hiyuki smiled at her friend's statement faintly.  She herself never did like noisy places, but this time she made an exception to come to the game for him.  She wanted to see him shine doing what he was best at, just like how she had watched his valiant sword fights back in the old days.

Players from both universities entered the stadium, and the crowd went wild with cheers.  Etsu covered her ears with her hands and pouted.  These people are crazy! She thought rolling her eyes.

After a gentle warm, the players returned to the benches and waited for the game to start.  The announcer soon announced the starting players from both sides.

When Kaede stepped onto the court, the crowd cheered loudly.  However, he felt someone gazing at him intensely.  At that moment, all sounds were blocked out and he found himself falling into an empty void, one which only he and the onlooker existed.  He scanned the spectator stands quickly and found a pair of silver eyes easily.  His heart skipped a beat as his cobalt blues met her silver diamonds, and the heart wrenching feeling he felt when hearing Diamond Dust returned.

Her eyes are so sad.  I wish I could take that sadness away for her…  This sudden thought jumped into his mind.  He quickly shook his head.  Where did that come from?!

Hiyuki smiled at Kaede as if she had read his mind.  Her smile told him that everything was fine and he need not worry.  Then, a voice came into his mind which made his head shot up and looked at her in bewilderment.  {Kaede, don't worry about me, I am not sad.  Please concentrate on what you have to do now.}

Impossible!  But… how?  What?  Kaede's kitsune eyes widened.

{Nothing is impossible Kaede, there are many things you do not understand about this world.  But please, return to what you need to do now.  Win the game for your team, win the game…for me.}  She smiled at him comfortingly.

Before he could say more mentally, Hanamichi came over and slapped his back.  "Oi, stop daydreaming kitsune!  The game's starting soon."

Kaede took another look at Hiyuki, and was her smiling at him warmly.  He smiled back and nodded to gesture his determination to win the game.

He joined his team for final instructions from their coach. After a group huddle, they walked toward the center of the court and readied to begin the battle.

The game was a one sided one with ToDai leading from beginning to end.  But at the final minutes of the game, a Chiba player fouled Kaede forcefully, although unintentionally.  Kaede lapsed into unconsciousness after the foul and had to be carried out of the gym on a stretcher.  The spectators gasped in horror and nasty words were thrown at the Chiba player.  The announcer called for the crowd to be calm, but his efforts were futile.  The crowd finally calmed down when ToDai's team manageress, Ayako reentered the stadium announcing that Kaede was fine.

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai's Sport Clinic]

Hiyuki's eyes filled with worry at the sight of Kaede being knocked down.  She moved toward the university's sports clinic quickly, with Etsu following behind, and saw Ayako leaving the room in which Kaede was admitted.

"How is he?"  Hiyuki asked Ayako in a worried voice.

"Atagi sensei said he has a minor concussion, but he'll be fine."  Ayako told her the good news.

"Souka…"  She heaved a small sigh of relieve.  "I'll take a look at him.  Thank you Ayako-san."

Ayako's eyes widened in surprise.  "How do you know my name, Kazekan kyoujiyu?"

Hiyuki smiled at her and said half teasingly.  "Would you believe me if I told you that I read your mind?"

"Nani?"  Ayako's eyes widened further.

Hiyuki let out a small laugh at Ayako's priceless expression.  "I think you need to deliver the good news elsewhere to calm a large number of people."

Ayako snapped back to reality.  "Oh yeah!  I almost forgot!  I've got to go, if Rukawa wakes up, tell him that we'll come by after the game."

The curly haired manageress dashed out of the clinic like a rocket, and Hiyuki smiled at her retreating back.

Etsu pushed the door of the room open.  "He's still out cold, Hiyuki."

Hiyuki entered the room and walked over to the bed while Etsu closed the door behind her mistress.

A drop of blood-tear fell as he picked up his hand and held it to her face.  The tear fell onto Kaede's pale hand.  Red contrasted with white.

Kaede stirred slightly and moaned.  "Dame…Hiyuki…don't leave me, don't…"

Scarlet tears welled her eyes upon hearing his words.  She massaged his tight frown gently and whispered, "Relax Kaede, there is nothing to worry about.  Shh…"

"No…Please don't go…You can't…You can't go with him…"

Hiyuki gasped at the words muttered by Kaede.  "You are remembering, aren't you Sei?"  She whispered

"Argh!"  Kaede jolted back to consciousness and sat up panting heavily.  He felt the coldness surrounding his right hand and turned to see her delicate face stained with scarlet.

His eyes widened in shock.  "Hiyuki, are you hurt?  Why are you bleeding?"  He gasped and ran his free hand onto the face, smearing it with her tears.

Hiyuki let go of his hand and hurried to the door, but was held back by his firm grip.

"Don't go.  Please.  I don't want to lose you again."  Kaede said with a pained voice.

He had remembered everything.  He remembered how she went with that monster so that his life could be spared.  Everything had came back to him, his locked memories were let lose when he was knocked unconscious by that basketballer from Chiba.

Hiyuki turned to face him, her vision blurred by the scarlet fluid.  "I have to go.  I can't stay.  You know the reason."

Kaede pulled her toward him and embraced her tightly.  "I don't care!  I don't care who or what you are now!  I just want to be with you!  I can't lose you again!"  He cried.

Hiyuki closed her eyes momentarily.  Her tears fell onto Kaede's white jersey, discoloring it.  His embrace had always been warm.  She could remember the days when he'd just hold her for hours as they sat under the shadow of trees and watch the clouds above them.  How she had yearned for his warmth over the centuries, but she knew she could not stay.

She pushed him away gently.

"I have been dead for almost a millennium, ever since the night I left with Funai Satoshi.  I am not human."  She spoke calmly.  "You and I can never be.  But please…don't punish yourself any longer, it wasn't your fault that I am what I am now.  I did it willingly to save you then, and if given a second chance, I'd do the same again.  So please don't blame yourself for what had happened so many years ago."

"Hiyuki…"   His blue orbs moistening with tears of sorrow.

"Free your soul Kaede.  Be that happy soul that I once knew again?  Open your heart to the world again?"  A small sad smile graced her lips.  "One day you will find someone who is worthy of your love, and she will love you back greatly.  But…that can never be me.  So, let go of the past and live again.  Truly live again, free of the nightmares and pains of the past."

She leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.  "Sayonara Kaede."  She vanished into thin air in front of his eyes once more.

"NO!!!!!!  Hiyuki!!!!!!"  Kaede cried heartbreakingly.  He'd only just regained his memories…his heart…his ability to love once more…

=|=|=|=|=          Kaede's Lost Memories           =|=|=|=|=

[Nara and Heian Periods, autumn, Year 1009]

"What's your name?"  He asked as he locked her silver eyes with his sapphire ones.  Kami-sama!  She's beautiful!  No, beautiful is an understatement.  She's gorgeous, the perfect creation of Kami-sama!

She tried to free herself from his firm grip but to no avail.  "Please sir, let go of me?"  She muttered shakily.

He helped her to her feet and continued holding her firmly.  "What's your name?"  He asked again in a softer, gentler voice.

"Ka…Kazekan Hi…Hiyuki."  She said shakily.  Why is he holding onto me so?  Why won't he let go of me?

"Hiyuki…"  He whispered her name, feeling it rolled off his tongue smoothly.  "Tell me Hiyuki; are you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"I…I need to go home…please let go of me?"

"You have urgent matters to attend to at your home?"

"Ha…hai…"

'Very well, I will escort you home then, Hiyuki."  He said with a big smile.

Her eyes widened as if in shock.  "De…demo…"

"No buts.  Lest we go."  He put his hands on her thin waist and lifted her onto his horse.  He then mounted his horse and wrapped his arms around her.  "Direction?"

"Nishi."  Hiyuki was so shocked by the situation that she forgot the social teachings of females keeping a good distance from males.

"Yosh!"  He maneuvered his horse and headed in the direction she provided, west.

The town's people were quite shocked by the event that had just taken place.  The young warrior of the Chimura Clan had just taken Kazekan Hiyuki, a fallen nobility on his horse.  What was the meaning of it all?

Hiyuki wiggled uncomfortably throughout the ride.  Senses had returned and she realized that the situation she was in was a forbidden one.  Kaa-san will be furious when she learns of this.

"You are a quiet one."  Chimura Sei whispered into her ears.  "By the way, ore wa Chimura Sei."

His warm breath tickled her, and she moved slightly to avoid it.  The name Chimura Sei was well known to the people of Kyoto, he was the best warrior of the Chimura Clan, and a man whom every girl dreamed to be married to.

What does he want from me? She thought.

"Hello, anyone in there?"  Sei knocked on her head playfully.

"Gomen."  She broke out of her trance.  "What do you want with me, sir?"

Sei rolled his eyes.  "Oh please, spare me the formalities.  I can't stand them.  Ewe~"

Hiyuki lowered her eyes not knowing what or how to react.  She was born into nobility, but the Kazekan Clan fell when she was at a young age.  Although she was now a peasant girl, she was still taught the strict ways of nobility.  Now, she did not know how to face this young warrior who was holding her in an embrace as they rode.

"You're not angry with me are you?"  Sei asked in a serious tone.

She shook her head.  "Iie…"

Before she could finish her sentence, they had neared her house and her mother saw them.

"Kazekan Hiyuki!  You are a shame to the family!  How can you be…be held by a man in such an intimate manner!?"  Her mother, Ri exclaimed.

Hiyuki's face paled and fear welled in her diamond orbs.  She tried to free herself from his hold desperately.  However, he would not allow it.

"Please let go of me?"  She pleaded as tears began to fall.

Sei shot an angry glance at Ri, but the former mistress of the Kazekan Clan was in no means intimidated.  In fact, she shot Sei a scornful look.

"Please let go of my daughter, 'sir'."  Ri sneered.

Sei ignored the anger in Ri's eyes.  He carefully lifted Hiyuki and dismounted gracefully, with her in his arms.  He put her on her feet and held her waist with a firm grip, not allowing her any chance to escape from him.

He turned to face Ri, and spoke with a solemn tone.  "Madam, I hereby would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Both daughter and mother gaped in bewilderment.

"What…what did you just say?"  Ri stuttered, loosing her rigidity.

What is he talking about? Hiyuki's brain started to work overtime, and blushed furiously.

Sei smiled dashingly.  "What you heard was not a joke, Madam.  I fell in love with your daughter at first sight, and I am now asking for your permission to marry her."

"Are you insane, young man?  Nobility cannot marry a commoner, let alone a peasant girl!"  Ri said incredibly.

"My father is not a stubborn man, and nor is my mother.  They do not worry about social differences; they are more interested in their sons' happiness."  He replied coolly.

"But…"  Ri continued, but was cut off by Sei.

"Madam, I will show to you that my love for your daughter is genuine.  But please, permit me to marry your beautiful daughter."  He bored into the silvery depths of Hiyuki's eyes as he finished the sentence.

He is not joking. Ri concluded as he watched Sei's actions.  Every single movement he made radiated his honesty and love for her daughter.  But, Hiyuki is only seventeen this year; she is not readied for marriage yet.

"Young man, I can see that you are serious, but my daughter is still young…"

"Then I shall wait until she is ready before we are to be wed."  He put a stop to Ri's worries.

Hiyuki's face was now redder than a tomato.  Kami-sama!  Is this real?  The man swooned over by the ladies of the court had just proposed to me.  If this is a dream, I do not want to wake from it.

Taking Ri's silence as a yes, he planted a chaste kiss on Hiyuki's flawless forehead as a seal of his words.

"I will speak of the proposal to my parents tonight, and I shall return tomorrow for a visit."  He said to Ri.

Before he took his leave, he turned to Hiyuki.  "Wait for me, my love."  He whispered a lover's murmur to her lovingly, making Hiyuki blush harder.

He laughed heartily at the sight she presented and mounted his horse.  With a forceful pat on the horse, he rode away…

~          ~          ~          ~          ~

[Nara and Heian Periods, spring, Year 1010]

The sakuras bloomed vibrantly under the spring skies.  A pair of lovers held their hands tightly as they strolled in the open meadow.  They stopped as she bent down to pick up a colored pebble.  She showed him the pebble and smile gently.

"It's the same color as your eyes, Sei."

He smiled at her tenderly, and took her into his embrace.  "The blueness of my eyes can never compete with your silvery diamonds."

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, his senses drowned by her sweet fragrance.

When he told of his proposal to his parents last autumn, he was met with disapproval at first.  However, they overcame the disapprovals with the strong bonds they have through their love, and they were to be married during the mid-summer's festival after Hiyuki's eighteenth birthday.

Unknown to all, the owner of a pair of obsidian eyes had been watching Hiyuki's every move ever since she was a young child.  The dark green eyes would sparkle ever so brightly when they saw her.  When the owner of these eyes learned of her engagement to Sei, he went mad with envy and hatred.  He leveled a small village on the far eastern boarder of Kyoto, but the killing spree did not calm him.  He knew he had to have her if he was to calm his heart.  He planned to strike any time now, watching, waiting for the chance.

It was early evening, and Sei had just sent Hiyuki home.  He was less than a mile away when he heard her sharp cries for help.  He raced back to her house to find her imprisoned in the arms of a stranger clad in black.  The stranger smiled at him cynically.  As the stranger's lips curled, fangs were seen pressing against his lips.

Sei gasped.  "Kami-sama!  What monster are you?"

The stranger laughed deviously.  "Hahaha…Silly boy, you will not have her!"

The stranger vanished with Hiyuki in his arms while his words echoing in the small room.

"NO!  Come back here bastard!  Come back with her!"  Sei screamed.

For days, Sei led his men in search for his fiancé.  But lady luck seemed to have deserted him.  Just when he was about to walk into an inn to drink himself senseless, he caught the rumors passed by the drinkers about a mysterious man in black, whom they'd seen lurking around in the forest at the northern regions of the city.  Sei left upon hearing this and rushed to that part of the forest.  That was a possible lead.

The moon didn't show her face that night, and the winds were too cold for spring.  As he neared his destination, he saw the silhouette of a long abandoned castle.  He dismounted and tied his horse's rein to a tree nearby, then proceeded toward the abandoned castle on foot.

When he gained entrance to the castle, he felt an eerie chill crept up his spine and shivered.  Soft sounds of sobbing could be heard from one of the rooms.  Following the sobs, he found Hiyuki seated in a chair, crying.

"Hiyuki!"  He called out to his love and rushed toward her.

Hearing his voice, Hiyuki looked up and ran into his welcoming arms.  "Sei."  She cried in his embrace, feeling secure and warm.

Letting out a sigh of relieve, he tightened the hug.  "I'm sorry for being so late."

She shook her head.  "No, as long as you're here then I'll be fine."

He whispered words of comfort to her as he held her.

A cynically evil laugh echoed in the room suddenly, and Sei was torn away from Hiyuki by an unknown force then lifted above the ground and trusted against the hard wall.  He moaned as the pain coursed through his body.  Hiyuki ran to his side as fear marred her face.

"Sei, Sei, are you alright?"

"Hn…"  Sei moaned.  He stood up with the help of Hiyuki and saw a pair of devious dark green eyes, which were burning with hatred as they stared at him.

"Who are you?"  He asked the owner of those sinister eyes.

"Funai Satoshi."  He smiled, showing his fangs.  "Someone you can never win against."

"Yarou!  Hiretsukan (1)!"  Sei shouted and lunged at Funai.

Funai dodged Sei's attack effortlessly.  He grabbed Sei by the shoulder and gashed it with his long nails.  The wound was so deep that his should blade was visible, and Sei dropped to the cold marble floor like a ragged doll.

"Yamete!"  Hiyuki screamed fearfully at the sight.  She ran to him and held him in her arms.  Tears flowing from her eyes.  "Sei…Sei…talk to me please …Sei…"

Sei moaned lowly.  Opening his kitsune like eyes, he saw her tear stained face.  He struggled to hold a hand to her face.  "Don't cry.  I'll be alright.  I won't let you be harmed."

He tried to stand up but the pain was too excruciating for him to bear so he fell to the floor panting.  Funai walked over leisurely and kicked Sei will full force at the stomach causing him to fly across the room and choked a mouthful of blood as his body banged against the wall.  Blackness overcame Sei's senses as he sank deep into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Sei!"  Hiyuki ran to his side and sobbed while she held his hand.

Funai walked over to where Sei laid.

"You know it is not him that I want, don't you?"  His dark green eyes bored into her silver ones, glinting evilly.

Tears filled her silvery orbs, dimming the diamond-like gems.  "Yes…"  Her trembling voice replied.

"Then you know what you should do?"  He pressed, a smiled curving his lips.

She turned to look at her love one more time.  Seeing him lying on the cold marble floor, so lifeless, so pale made her heart constrict.  Tears fell as she closed her eyes.  "Yes…"  Her voice breaking as she answered.

"Good."  His evil smile broadened.  Lifting the cape of his coat, he covered himself and her with it, and they vanished into the dark, moonless night…

As the wind blew, a soft, sorrowful cry could be heard echoing in the crispy night air.  "Sei…I will love you till the end of time…for eternity…"

=|=|=|=|=          End of Kaede's Lost Memories            =|=|=|=|=

o        o        o        o        o

[Medical School Admin, ToDai]

"Miss Kazekan, are you sure you do not want to extend the contract further?  It will be such a great lost if you leave us now."  The Dean of Medicine, Yamada Sho making last attempts to prevent Hiyuki from leaving.

Hiyuki smiled politely.  "My contract has ended and I must return to my post in the UK.  Surely Yamada sensei can understand that I have to uphold my obligations."

"Yes but, it will such a great lost.  Can you not consider remaining with us?  After all, you are Japanese yourself."

"Gomen ne, but I have to return to the UK.  I am responsible for what I have started there, and my research group awaits my return."  She said apologetically, declining Yamada's offer.

Yamada sighed.  "Very well then.  But I hope that you will return to visit us when you have the chance."

"I will."  Hiyuki said and stood up to offer the dean a handshake.

"Take care then."

"Hai, arigatou."

Hiyuki left the dean's office and went into the black Mercedes waiting for her at the front gates of the university.

o        o        o        o        o

[ToDai's Basketball Gym]

"Rukawa's daydreaming again."  Kiyota grumbled.

Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, Morohoshi and Hanamichi all sighed.  It was something they could do nothing about.  After that accident Kaede had on court during the match against Chiba, he'd been daydreaming frequently.   But one peculiar turn of event was that the Ice Prince was no longer icy!  He was friendly to almost everyone, and he'd started to smile even though his smiles were somewhat sad.  So, the main question on everyone's mind was what made the Ice Prince changed his cold attitudes.

It's been two weeks since he saw her last.  His heart ached to see her, yet he knew he shouldn't and she won't allow it.  Remembering the past had made him realized how much he'd missed his happy and carefree side, but it also pained him greatly to know that she will never be by his side again.  His attitudes toward everyone and everything had changed greatly over the past weeks, and with it he'd gained friends he never imagined possible before.  He remembered her words exactly, about letting go of the past and start living for himself instead of wasting his life away like he did in previous lifetimes.  But it was going a long and hard journey.

"Hey, do you know that Kazekan kyoujiyu is leaving soon?"  Fujima said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I heard that her contract with ToDai's up."  Maki added.

"That's so sad.  I'm going to miss her lectures."

"Same here.  Don't think we'll ever get another lecturer as good as her."

"True…"

This short conversation between Fujima and Maki caught Kaede's attention.

She's leaving?  Where is she going?

Without warning, Kaede dashed out of the gym and shouting, "I just remembered I have something to do, sorry for not telling you earlier Maki sempai.  Gomen."

Everyone sweat-dropped.  Huh!?

I have to see her one last time, just once more…

Kaede changed quickly and ran out of campus just in time to caught the glimpse of Hiyuki getting into the black Mercedes.  He hurried to his own car and started to chase after her.

Meanwhile, Hanamichi frowned at Kaede's diminishing figure.  Something's wrong.  It doesn't feel right!

"Old man, I'm going after kitsune.  Something's a miss."  Hanamichi said to Maki as he ran for the exit.

Fujima stopped him.  "Wait Sakuragi!  We'll go with you.  I can sense that something's not right also."

The others nodded and they went out together.  When they reached the main gates, they saw Kaede drove away in his car.  The flagged down a couple of cabs and followed the raven head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

Explanation:      (1)        Hiretsukan – bastard

_Ok, getting there…  Anyways…how does this chapter feel?  R&R pwease~~~  =^.^=  10Q!!!  =^.^=_


	6. History Relived, Different Ending

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

            {…}                Mental voice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – History Relived, Different Ending**

[Fuu Kyo]

Hiyuki got out of the car and thank the driver.

"What time should I pick up you and Miss Hamase tomorrow, Miss Kazekan?"  The driver asked.

"Our plane leaves at five tomorrow evening.  So, can you please come at three in the afternoon?"

"Yes, I will be here by three tomorrow."

Hiyuki nodded with a smile.  "Arigatou."

She closed the door and the Mercedes sped off.

"Hiyuki!"  Kaede shouted as he got out of his car, just in time to stop her from walking into the house.

Hiyuki paused.  Can't be…

"Hiyuki."  He called again, this time standing right behind her.

She turned around slowly, enveloped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaede looked at her intensely.  God, she hasn't changed a bit since then…

"Kaede?"  She said breaking his unnerving gaze.

He lowered his eyes slightly.  "Gomen, please forgive my impoliteness."

Hiyuki shook her head.  "Iie.  Ano, why have you come here Kaede?"

"You know why.  You've read my mind from the beginning."  He said weakly.

"I have not probed your mind since that day, Kaede."

"Do you have to leave?  Why?"  He asked pleadingly.

Hiyuki stepped into the small garden in front of the house and plucked a rose.  She held it to her nose and breathed in its fragrance.

"I have obligations I must uphold.  I have a research team waiting for me back in the UK."

Hearing her answer, Kaede ran a hand through his raven locks in anguish.  "But you don't really have to leave Japan, you can move your research team here!"

She turned around and smiled.  "You know that's impossible, Kaede."

"Shikashi…"

Hiyuki held up a hand to stop him from saying more.  "Kaede, you know that this conversation is pointless, don't you?  I can't stay, I have no reason to stay."

"Am I not a reason enough for you to remain here!?"  He erupted in despair.

Hiyuki softened her voice trying to sooth his sadness.  "Kaede, don't you remember what I told you the other day?  I don't belong here.  And I certainly cannot stay here because of you.  In fact, my leaving will be you time of rebirth.  Don't be sad anymore, I'm not worth it."

"No, you're every bit worthy of me, of my love!  I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you a millennium ago, and the love I have for you is so deep that I could not bring myself to love another throughout the many lifetimes I have had.  How can you leave me now that you've reawaken my dormant memories of you and I together?  How can you leave me to bear the pain of losing you once again?"  Kaede shouted out his fears and heartaches.

"Look at me, Kaede."  She paused and waited for him to look at her face.  "Do you see any changes in me?  Have I changed over the centuries?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly.  I have not change, not even slightly over the long years.  I still look eighteen when I am actually more than a thousand years old.  I am nothing but a creature that is living against the law of nature, the law of god.  I can no longer love you like I used to because I do not want to cause you harm.  Please be understanding and forgive me for my selfishness and cowardice."  She said as a blood tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hiyuki…"  Kaede didn't know how to respond to her self-detest.

From nowhere, someone clapped.

"Bravo!"  A deep, velvety male voice sounded.  "So touching and yet such stupidity!"

"I agree!"  Another male's voice joined in.

"Hiyuki, run!"  Etsu screamed panting heavily.

Both Kaede and Hiyuki turned to the voices.  A male dressed in black clothing stepped out into the open from the shadows behind one of the house's pillar, while another who was dressed in complete white stepped out of the house holding Etsu captive.

Etsu tried to free herself by wriggling violently, but her efforts were useless.  She saw Hiyuki and Kaede rooted to where they were and screamed, "Run you two!  Run while you still can!"

"Oh, urusai woman!"  Tachiha struck Etsu behind the neck silencing her.  She fainted at the hit.

"Etsu!"  Hiyuki wanted to run to Etsu's rescue but was held back by Kaede's firm grip.

"Don't."  His said flatly as his eyes narrowed.  He looked at the man in black.  There was a familiarity about the man, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.  Then, he saw his eyes.  The very same eyes he had faced a long long time ago.

Hiyuki followed Kaede's gaze and saw those same dark green eyes.  

"Satoshi!"  She gasped.  "But it can't be!  Satoshi is dead…"

Kose's lips curled slyly.  "Ah!  My dear Hiyuki.  I'm afraid, it can be and it is."

"No…you can't be him…"  Hiyuki shook her head in disbelief.

Kose walked toward Hiyuki and Kaede.  Kaede quickly pulled Hiyuki behind him protectively.

"Maa maa, looks like the young warrior has regained his lost memories.  Yet, he hasn't grown smarter over the centuries, still so foolish and naïve."

Kaede's eyes hardened and his voice cold.  "Why are you here?  No, more correctly, how can you be here?"

"Yes, that is a story you would like to know, won't you?"  Kose said cannily.  "Let me start by reintroducing myself to you.  Watashi wa Kose Fukurou, formerly known as Funai Satoshi in my previous life."

Hiyuki and Kaede were rendered speechless at the information provided.  Kose grinned at their stupefied expressions.  Slowly he opened his mouth to tell his tale…

~*~*~*~*~     Flashback         ~*~*~*~*~

[Azuchi-Momoyama Period, Year 1580]

"You can run but you can't hide…hahaha…"  The husky voice of Wakasa Baya rang in his mind.

"No!  Get away from me you monster!  Get out of my head!"  Kose screamed as fear took over his senses.

"Oh, poor boy.  You need not to be afraid.  What I have to give you is priceless."  Wakasa materialized in front of Kose suddenly.  He gripped Kose's chin brutally with his bony hand.  "You are the perfect heir to the thrown of the Prince of Darkness."

With that, Wakasa tilted Kose's chin to one side, exposing his neck and his pulsating carotid artery.  He smiled greedily at the sight and lowered his head, planting the fatal kiss on Kose's neck.  Kose felt a sharp pain coursing through his body, followed by the blurring of his vision and total numbness.  Then, the cold lips lifted from his neck and a sticky fluid was forced into his mouth.  The dankness of the fluid irritated his senses in the beginning, but he soon fell in love with that thick, sticky fluid.  He drank more, and as he started drinking, flashes of memories passed before his eyes.  The awakening of lost memories brought an insidious grin to his face.

Wakasa broke away from Kose smiling.  "You are one in a million my dear child."  He said weakly.

Kose stood up and a devilish smiled covered his face.  "Honto ni arigatou, Wakasa-sama.  Thank you for bringing me back!"  He then broke into a wild, sinister laugh.

Confusion enveloped Wakasa as looked at his spawn.  What the heck?

When Kose broke off his laughter, he turned to look at his persire.  His dark green orbs glinted with fires of evil and hatred.  He walked over to the exhausted Wakasa and half knelt before him.

"You've made a big mistake by turning me into a vampire again.  I was one in my previous life, and now you've made me one once more.  How ironic!  So, how should I repay you, father?"  Kose asked menacingly.

At that instant, Wakasa knew he'd made a bad decision when he chose Kose to turn.  He was afraid of his own creation.  What have I done?

Before he had the chance to speak, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.  He looked down and saw his chest penetrated by a piece of wood.

"You…"  That was the last word he uttered before his existence ended.

Kose straightened himself and walked away smiling happily, yet sadly.

Where are you my love?  Are you with him once more?  I will find you again, and you 'will' be mine this time…forever…

~*~*~*~*~     End of Flashback         ~*~*~*~*~

"Yare yare!  Are you done yet?  This is getting boring!"  Tachiha grumbled in disgust.

"Patience my son."  Kose replied Tachiha without looking back.

"So you see my dear, I came back because of you."  Kose said slowly.

Hiyuki gasped at what she had heard and drew her hands to her mouth.  "No…"  She muttered, her voice trembling.

"Oh yes, and I've been tracking you for the pass four hundred years.  Every time when I got close enough, you managed to elude me, but this time, you will not escape anymore.  This time you will be mine forever!"  Kose announced boldly.

"No, I won't, I won't let history repeat itself!  I won't let you get your way again!"  Hiyuki screamed while shaking her head frantically.

Kaede frowned at what she said.  "Hiyuki, don't take the matter into your own hands, I'll take care of it."

"You're no match for him, Kaede.  I won't let him harm you again.  I will put and end to all this."  She said firmly.

"And just how are you going to do that, woman?"  Tachiha asked curiously.

In that split second, Tachiha moved and he took Kaede in his arms while he pushed Hiyuki away.  He snarled at the raven head, showing his fangs.

"Lookie, lookie, isn't this the famous ace basketball player of ToDai?  Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a waste, dying at such a tender age."  Tachiha let out an ear-piercing laughed.

Kaede tried to wrestle his way out of the silver haired man's holds, but Tachiha was extraordinarily strong and the arm-lock did not budge a single bit.

Hiyuki's eyes blazed with anger.

{Let him go, Tachiha!}  She commanded the silver head mentally.

Stunned by the sudden psychic intrusion, Tachiha loosen his grip slightly and Kaede took the opportunity, breaking free from him.  However, Tachiha recovered just in time and grabbed Kaede by the wrist.  Pulling Kaede back into a tight hold, he ran one of his translucent nails onto the kitsune's wrist.  The skin broke at the contact and blood began to drip from Kaede's wrist.  Kaede winced at the sharp pain coming from his wrist.

"Maa maa, didn't know miss dainty here has such strong powers."  Tachiha said mockingly.

Before he knew it, Tachiha felt an invisible hand forcing him to release Kaede then trusted him backwards.  Tachiha's body hit the concrete wall at full force and choked a mouthful of blood when he landed.  His eyes rolled and he was swallowed by blackness.

Hiyuki ran to Kaede and applied pressure onto his wrist, trying to stop his bleeding desperately.

"You've become stronger, Hiyuki."  Kose said musingly.  "But, you're not that strong yet."

Hiyuki shot up at him.  "I will not let you hurt him, you hear me?  I will not allow it!"

"You look even more beautiful when you're angry."  Kose said ignoring her words.

"Hiretsukan!"  Kaede shouted at Kose.  "I won't let you touch her!"

Kose smiled thoughtfully.  "I recall you calling me that once, boy.  And such bold words.  You surely are one who does not know his own limits."

"Teme!"

Kaede wrenched his injured hand away from Hiyuki as he lunged at Kose.  But Hiyuki pulled him back forcefully.  He looked at her confusingly, not understanding why she had pulled him back.

"This is between him and me, Kaede.  Please get away from here as soon as you get a chance."

"But…"

"No buts.  Please Kaede…"

A boisterous voice stopped Hiyuki finishing what she wanted to say.  "Kitsune!"

The red head ran to his friend at full speed.  "What the hell happened!?"

"Do'aho, isn't it obvious?"

Hanamichi eyed Hiyuki with a death glare.  "What is the meaning of all these?"

"Please take him out of here with you, Hanamichi-kun."  She said quietly.  "And, take care of Kaede for me?"

Even though the red head was confused about the situation, he still realized the dangerous sparks in the air.  He nodded.  'I will."

"Arigatou."  She smiled with gratitude.

Hiyuki stood up and faced Kose.

"Hiyuki…"  Kaede called out worryingly.

She turned and looked into his cobalt blues, smiling reassuringly.  {Everything will be alright, Kaede.}

Kaede nodded.  She turned back to Kose snarling with white flames of anger and hate.

"Sakuragi!"  A few voices shouted nearby.

"I'm here!"  Hanamichi shouted back.

Within moments, the members of ToDai's basketball club were there.  They stared at the bizarre scene in front of them.  Etsu was out cold on the pavement, while a guy who was white all over lay lifelessly with blotches of blood smearing his white attire.  Kaede was on the floor with Hanamichi applying pressure to his wounded wrist, and most unexpected of all, the fragile kyoujiyu was emanating a dangerous aura around her as she stood facing a dangerous and sinister looking man.

Hiyuki turned and took one last glance at Kaede, smiling lovingly.  "You have a beautiful life ahead of you, don't waste it.  Let go of the past, let go of me.  Sayonara Kaede.  "

"Hiyuki…"  Kaede mumbled despairingly

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? Everyone screamed mentally.

Hiyuki looked into the cold, hard obsidians of Kose and spoke coldly.  "Do you know how much I loath this pathetic existence of mine?"

Kose raised an eyebrow at her, finding her words amusing.

"For centuries I searched for mystical and scientific methods to rid myself of this…this immortality.  I've sought help from gypsies, ancient mountain tribes, and all other possible mystics to rid myself of this curse.  But none of them were successful.  Then, I turned to scientific methods.  I studied and explore the possibilities of changing my state through genetic manipulation.  But it didn't work either!"  She stopped and breathed heavily to calm herself.  "You were my persire, you were the one who damned me to eternal living hell!  This time I will end all these worthless chasing, once and for all."

Slowly she walked up to Kose.  She pulled down his head and kissed him chastely on the lips, dazing the green eyed man momentarily.  "That was for being my mentor and friend in the early years."  She then turned her back to him.  

{Farewell my love.}  She said the words mentally as she pulled out a wooden stick she'd picked up from the ground before and stabbed herself in the chest.  The stick penetrated her chest and went into Kose's, taking him by surprise.  She closed her eyes as pain and darkness overwhelmed her.  She smiled.  She smiled a smile of true happiness for the first time in nine hundred and ninety two years.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaede pushed Hanamichi away and scrambled forward.  He pulled Hiyuki away from Kose and held her tightly in his arms for the last time.  Heartbreaking tears welled his blue orbs and fell onto Hiyuki's smooth skin.

"Hiyuki, don't leave me…"  Kaede's breaking voice croaked.

Feeling his warmth, she opened her diamond-like eyes for one last time.  But this time, those precious gems had lost their luster.

"Ai shite ru, Sei.  Itsu…mo…de…mo…"  Her eyes closed as she finished the last word, and her last drop of tear fell.

"HIYUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Poof!  Hiyuki's and Kose's body turned into dust at the same time.  All that was left were piles of fine molecules, which shimmer under the autumn sun, similar to the dust of the most preciously stone on Earth.

Daiyamondo Dasuto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_*sobs*  Hiyuki, my paw paw Hiyuki…  *sobs sobs*  :~~~_

_Anyways, did I get anyone to shed a few tears in the end?  Hehehe…_

_Hope you liked this chapter :)_

_Reviews please…  flames or comments or rotten eggs and rotten veggies or… can't imagine anymore X_x_

_Ja~_


	7. Epilogue Do You Believe In Fate?

_Disclaimers:  I don't own SD or the song "Diamond Dust", which is so sad ….  *sigh*  _

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue – Do You Believe in Fate?**

When Etsu woke up to find Hiyuki and Kose dead, she broke into tears.  She had lost her best friend, and she knew she'll ever find another to replace Hiyuki.  Etsu went back to the UK and headed the research group set up by Hiyuki.  She concentrated their research on blood work, looking at the various genes, hoping that one day she will be able to find the key to reverse the immortality traits within her blood.

Tachiha on the other hand, returned to his normal self, being heartless and wicked as usual.  But he had learned one thing from the whole ordeal, i.e. love is priceless, and it can transcend time and space.  Deep within his heart, he hoped that someday he will find someone to love and that person will love him back, just like Hiyuki and Kaede.  But he dared not have high hopes because he knew that it was quite impossible for anyone to love a demon such as him.

After Hiyuki's death, Kaede gathered her ashes and scattered them at sea.  He remembered how they used to talk about traveling the world before she was made an immortal.  Therefore, by scattering her ashes into the sea, he hoped that the waters of the seas and oceans will carry her from places to places, allowing her to see the world freely.

Kaede told his friends the bewildering tale of the love he and Hiyuki shared through the ages.  They were dumbfounded, nonetheless touched.  Their story touched the heart and soul of everyone, and a few couples brought together.  These couples all hoped that their love will be as strong as that of Kaede and Hiyuki…

o        o        o        o        o

[Kanagawa, Year 2019]

Seventeen years passed by without hesitation.  Kaede came back to Kanagawa for the 19th Annual Reunion of the Class of 2000.  The annual reunion was the only time when he could truly relax as he spent time with his friends.  Normally, he was too busy making corporate decisions and attending meetings at the national basketball committee.  He gave up basketball when he was thirty and went into the family business.  He was now one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the business world.

Stepping into the Shohoku Gym once more, he smiled warmly at the faces that greeted him.  Who would've thought that he, the former Ice Prince of Shohoku High would became someone who would always bring smiles to everyone?  At the age of thirty seven, Kaede still looked dashingly handsome, and was still being swamped by women wherever he went.  But his heart never heeded to any lady.  His heart was only reserved for one.  Although she was no longer with them, the memories he held inside his heart were there to accompany him, chasing loneliness away.

As the reunion drew to a close, Kaede bit his goodbyes to his friends.  That day, instead of getting into the waiting car outside the school gates, he decided to take a walk around the old neighborhood.  As he walked by the public basketball court where he used to practice, he heard the thudding sound made by a bouncing basketball.  He stopped and looked at the court.  A young girl with her long hair tied back into a pony tail was practicing alone.

She's good.  He thought.  She has the potentials to be an excellent player.

When the girl turned in his direction, his eyes widened in disbelief.   Those eyes!

 He ran toward the girl at speeds he'd forgotten his athletic body was equipped with.  The unexpected heavy footsteps caught the girl's attention and she stopped dribbling.  She turned and saw a tall, raven haired man with blue kitsune-like eyes running toward her.

Kaede braked heavily when he was a about a meter away from the girl and looked into her silvery pools.  The girl also looked into his sapphire depths.  Then, a smile formed curled her lips as a drop of crystalline tear dropped from her diamanté orbs.

"I've been waiting for so long, Sei…"  She spoke softly.

Kaede pulled her into his arms, into sweet embrace.  "Hiyuki… I've missed you so much…"

He pulled away from her gently.  She smiled a cheeky smile at him.  "You should call me Tsubasa from now on because my name now is Shinosawa Tsubasa."

"It does not matter what name you assumed, you are still you.  You are my one and only love, eternally."  He smiled, his kitsune blues overflowing with everlasting love.

Tsubasa tipped her toes and pressed her lips onto his.  They share a long sweet kiss before breaking apart.

o        o        o        o        o

[Six Months Later, Tokyo]

After spending months convincing Tsubasa's parents, they finally entrusted Kaede with their daughter's future and happiness.  They could see the unbreakable bond their daughter shared with the raven haired man.  Although they strongly disapproved of the seventeen years age difference between them, they still relented because of the evident love they saw.

Tsubasa walked down the aisle holding onto her father's hand, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown.  Shinosawa Hajime placed his daughter's hand into Kaede's when they reached the alter, and the priest began the ceremony.  Soon, announced the newly weds as husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."  The priest announced.

Kaede lifted Tsubasa's veil and tilted her chin slightly.  He smiled tenderly and pressed his lips onto her hers.

Those present at the wedding cheered for the pair, especially those who knew of the pair's entanglements through the centuries cheered louder than others because they were truly happy for their friend, who was able to find true happiness at last.

"Watashi shiawase yo."  Tsubasa whispered to Kaede.

"Watashi mo."  He replied as he kissed her once more…

_So…  Do you believe in fate?_

**~^*^*^*^*^*^~            OWARI                   ~^*^*^*^*^*^~**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_*Throws confetti around~*  Yeah!!  Finished at last!!  \\^o^//_

_Hmm…I guess seventeen is a bit young for marriage, but…surely you wouldn't want me to make dear Kaede-kun wait some more right?  *grins*_

_So…It's not a sad ending after all, right?  Hope you all like this out there!  ^_~_

_And now…the begging session again…_

_            Onegaishimasu!  Reviews plz!!  Pretty plz~~~  ^_^;;_

_Arigatou for tuning in…_

_The lazy neko signing out.  Meow~  =^.^=_


End file.
